Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 March 2016
11:50 Brb 11:59 Back. 11:59 Eyyyy 12:01 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx walks to PTLD 12:02 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx begins slowly pushing his face with my hand 12:03 What the fuck are you doing. 12:03 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx still doing it 12:03 * The Real PTLD-93 grabs WTB's hand and pulls it off 12:03 what 12:03 ... 12:03 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx slams a metal bucket on his hand and mega-slaps him 12:03 * Tuparman grabs WTB's hand and eats it 12:03 head* 12:04 hoi 12:04 Ey 12:04 wait 12:04 Why the fuck did you do that? Also Eyyyyy Crit 12:04 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx takes off my pants 12:05 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx begins shitting all over Crit\ 12:05 k 12:05 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx slams a metal bucket on Crit's head 12:06 MY EYES 12:06 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx elbow-slams him 12:06 AAAAAAAAAAA 12:06 * The Real PTLD-93 gets into plane. 12:06 * The Real PTLD-93 flies away with plane. 12:06 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx elbow-slams plane in half 12:06 * The Real PTLD-93 flies plane into Tubbyland and blows up 12:07 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx puts on pants 12:07 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws Crit at the plane 12:07 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws Tuparman at the plane 12:07 The plane is gone. 12:07 i am the plane 12:07 It blew up. 12:07 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws plane at the plane 12:07 what a minute 12:07 wait* 12:08 How the fuck do you throw something at itself of it blew up? 12:08 * The Real PTLD-93 revives randomly 12:08 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws PTLD at the plane 12:08 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws the chatlogger at the plane 12:09 cHAat LOggger PLSLSPLSPLS 12:09 gtg 12:09 bai 12:09 The plane blew up. 12:09 Bye 12:10 guys 12:10 i can lick my elbow 12:10 wanna see 12:12 I said. 12:12 wanna see? 12:13 nu thx 12:13 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws a table at Green 12:20 I miss PTLD ;-; 12:36 ey bbys 12:36 ey 12:40 guys 12:40 Say your favorite gravity falls quote. 12:40 huh 12:40 > is going to put in a new avatar 12:41 cool 12:41 i 12:41 am a god 12:41 of nothing 12:41 >mayhavegottenitfromafurryporntumblrblogorwhateverucallit 12:42 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx grabs pants 12:42 Back 12:42 >edits css 12:42 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx lets go 12:42 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx whispers Fuck. 12:42 weekends kicked in 12:42 and im wasting it on tf2 12:42 someone say WEEKEND 12:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zA3n-qRCmdw 12:43 oops 12:43 ;-; 12:43 ew 12:43 bonnie 12:43 stop clipping 12:44 that part killed me 12:44 rip wtb 12:44 *touches girls arm* 12:44 *gets punched in the face* 12:44 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 12:44 worth it? ;-; 12:44 hi Bro! 12:44 Huh? 12:45 Sup, kido. 12:45 *Kiddo 12:45 I got a new avatar :3 12:45 I sew 12:45 Sup, Kiddo 12:45 guys if u wanna see my new colors press crtl f5 12:45 *see 12:45 oh my god, sounds like full on grunkle stan 12:45 tbh, your new avatar look like he's from MLP 12:45 Nah. 12:46 it's a wolf 12:46 from a 12:46 erm 12:46 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx lifts hand 12:46 back from washing under the head 12:46 .... gay furry porn blog... 12:46 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx begins slowly pushing Pig's face 12:46 ljfdfjdsljfdljfsfds 12:46 I come back to that 12:46 or the artstyle looks like it's fromMLP 12:46 Hi Pig 12:46 Ahhh. 12:46 I like how I did the colors 12:46 how come 12:46 brb 12:46 underfell and underswap doesn't care about the amalgamates 12:47 did all you boys remember to wash under the head of your dicks 12:47 Back 12:47 Crit i'm getting sick of your shit, YOU NEED TO GET A JOB 12:47 this is my job 12:47 > Mlp porn 12:47 IT'S TIME TO STOP 12:47 IT'S TIME TO STOP 12:48 WHERE ARE YOU FUCKING PARENTS? 12:48 CRIT YOU GOT FIRED FROM YOUR TOY-R-US JOB FOR TAKING A SHIT ON THE MANAGER's DESK 12:48 I'M CALLING CHILD SERVICES 12:48 THIS NEEDS TO STOP 12:48 @moke 12:48 says the guy who got their profile from furry porn (kappa) 12:48 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx pulls out a clock 12:48 HEY 12:48 Hey 12:48 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx smashes it on Mike's head violently 12:48 Furry porn are good okay 12:48 THERE'S YO TIME 12:48 XD 12:48 "furry porn are good" 12:48 k den 12:49 Porn with genitals in it 12:49 is more of a turn-off for me 12:49 porn with no genitals ftw 12:49 yeah 12:49 just the tongue 12:50 just 17 pixel porn 12:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMU0tzLwhbE 12:50 my, what an old remix. 12:51 >2006 12:51 Cowhat's dad 12:51 is a savage 12:51 yes he is. 12:52 He takes some of his wifi and then farts in his face 12:52 It smelled like shit.' - Cowhat 2016 12:52 Inb4 Mike screencaps that 12:52 Ping 12:52 I wasn't planning to. 12:52 Ping? 12:52 BUT SINCE U SAID THAT 12:52 I can ping. 12:53 time to make an easily regrettable profile picture 12:53 Shit 12:53 I need to change my profile pic too 12:53 SHHIIIIIIIIT 12:53 How long have i had this 12:53 yes cowhat, i know it smelled like that. 12:53 i screencapped that http://i.imgur.com/IMlIi7G.png?1 12:53 https://i.gyazo.com/c36671b38f18295ce663ef83ad11807d.png 12:54 brb 12:54 17 pixels 12:54 @tup 12:54 i screencapped that https://i.gyazo.com/a0e6274fa58507ca5a746c35757b710e.png 12:55 @crit 12:55 i screencapped that http://i.imgur.com/IkQ1xTV.png?1 12:56 you monster 12:57 deathrun 12:57 @Tupar @Crit i screencapped that https://gyazo.com/6ab5c33c8b4ea848903f2075ef321cdb 12:57 is c00l 12:57 back 12:58 what undertale character would you be, based on your personality. 12:59 @green 12:59 i screencapped that http://i.imgur.com/i5vEIwh.png 12:59 stop screencapping 12:59 "They're eating her, then they're going to eat me... OH MY GOOOOOOD!" - Troll 2 01:00 @WTB Blooky 01:00 http://i.imgur.com/6HChNSm.png?1 01:00 umm 01:01 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2k0SmqbBIpQ 01:01 i'm going to assfuck my own head if you don't stop 01:01 i can be Flowey? 01:01 i feel like 01:01 i'd be like a really dumb version of like sans. 01:01 i actually don't know 01:01 i FUCkiNG DOn'T KNOW 01:02 NO 01:02 IT HIT ME 01:02 MONSTER KID. YES. 01:02 im probably more of an alphys 01:02 (some loser on the internet) 01:03 who made a game on teletabies 01:03 thought it read "teletables" 01:03 and i was like "telekinetic tables"? 01:04 Yes 01:04 Tables secretly have minds that they can move stuff with 01:05 c00l 01:05 Five Nights at Tables 01:05 FIVE NIGHTS 01:05 at 01:05 idk 01:05 OH SHIT! idk MOVED! 01:05 Five NIGHTS at We Bare Bears?? 01:06 i dun fuckin' know 01:06 Five Nights at Gravity Falls. 01:06 I Feel Like That Might Work. 01:06 Who'd even be the animatro- ohhhhh 01:06 oh yeah those animatronics from the one episode 01:06 From Hoo Haa's Jamboree? 01:06 Dipper = Freddy, Mabel = Chica, Soos = Bonnie, Stan = Foxy, Bill = G. Freddy 01:06 NO 01:06 NO 01:06 NO 01:06 YES. 01:06 DIPPER NO 01:06 NO 01:06 NO 01:07 NOOO 01:07 BAD 01:07 NO 01:07 THAT MADE ME CRINGE 01:07 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx evil whisper Let The Cringe Consume You 01:07 lET THE SEMEN FALL UPON U 01:07 seamen 01:07 The Men of The Sea. 01:07 Crit 01:08 SEE? 01:08 I now unleash upon you the full fury of my greatest weapon... my rob cabero hackey-sack... OHH DEERRIINGGGRR 01:08 wot 01:08 * MikeSulpher throws it at Crit's face 01:09 ohman 01:09 shit just went from 0 to 100 real fast 01:09 i got a new rule 01:09 don't fuck with me. 01:09 RI 01:09 *RIP 01:09 's paper 01:09 Crit 01:09 poor paper 01:09 pst 01:09 * PigZapper shoves WTB up Fredbear's anushole 01:09 CriT 01:09 Remember 01:09 when this chat 01:09 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx throws a grill at Pig 01:09 was fucked up 01:09 like it had a no nsfw 01:10 SO YOU COULD 01:10 DO 01:10 AN ERP IN MAIN 01:10 WITHOUT GETTING KICKED 01:10 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx flings shit at Pig 01:10 I'M DROPPING SOME SHIT LIKE A BIG-ASS PIGEON 01:10 (fredbear's anushole) 01:10 memes 01:10 dat has died 01:10 this year 01:10 No no 01:10 shrek 01:10 uhm 01:10 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx GaSP 01:10 micheal winky 01:10 MIKE 01:11 u can't talk about shrek 01:11 * PigZapper picks up grill and turns it around, it acts like a shield and deflects Shit 01:11 why 01:11 Pig 01:11 the rules 01:11 lie- THE FUCK 01:11 When was the rules say that I can't talk about shrek 01:11 let me look at the rules page real quick 01:11 you just can't talk about him in a sexual way, WTB 01:11 Rules 01:11 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx looks at rules 01:11 oh 01:12 Pig 01:12 well, my brother was born on the release date of Shrek 1 01:12 Fuck me sideways and let me call you daddy.~ (lenny) (kappa) 01:12 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx leans toward Mike 01:12 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx deep inhale 01:12 XD 01:13 I'm imaging this in my head 01:13 no 01:13 huge ass inhale 01:13 PIG 01:13 I WAS JOKING 01:13 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx whispers into his ear I want to insert bloonberries into your anus and l-''//shot 01:13 XD 01:14 TEME TIRED 01:14 brb, updating flash 01:14 k 01:14 nvm 01:14 it can run while I chat 01:14 alright 01:14 nOW 01:14 My favorite GF quote 01:14 *Eats piece of snow* 01:14 >goes look at furry porn 01:14 *recovers 45 hp* 01:14 gudshit 01:14 ''WE PUNCH WHAT WE DON'T UNDERSTAND! 01:14 XD 01:15 * MikeSulpher punches WTB 01:15 I DO NOT 01:15 UNDERSTAND YOU 01:15 ... 01:15 My favorite villain in GF is not Bill 01:15 I'm kidding 01:15 but Giffany 01:15 the fuck 01:15 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx eyes turns into red static 01:15 iS GIFFANY 01:15 OSHIT 01:15 * XxXWitheredToyBonniexXx eyes turn normal 01:15 wait 01:15 * MikeSulpher slams face on desk 01:15 that guy's physical form is dead. 01:15 bored 01:17 he's like 01:17 a puddle with a soul in 01:17 oh shit i didn't explain who this character is. 01:17 nvm 01:17 anal beads 01:18 wait 01:18 so 01:18 is it like 01:18 a bead necklace 01:18 in your anus? 01:18 WHA??????? 01:18 Five Nights at Critolious's 01:18 Five Nights at Undert-//SHOT 01:19 Crit = Freddy, Tupar = Bonnie, Haze = Chica, Foxy = Pig, G. Freddy = Chatlogger. 01:20 cAHttt LogggER PLSSS 01:20 Shadow Freddy = True, Shadow Bonnie = Cowhat, Springtrap = Green. 01:20 Plushtrap = Me. 01:20 I wanna be Mangle ;-; 01:20 nevar 01:20 u r sheddow bun bun 01:21 whut if tiny is spingtap 01:21 yes. 01:21 Puppet = Tiny. 01:21 That would actually make sense 01:21 late 01:22 BB=Captain 01:22 im da hallucination 01:22 buuu 01:24 k 01:24 freadbar 01:25 is 01:25 Fredbear is Fixed Chatlogger. 01:26 chaTT logger PLs 01:26 tuparman 01:26 what do you think of chatlogger 01:27 yes 01:27 what do you think of penguin 01:28 i think I'maHandsomePenguin is a loser 01:28 penguins are things 01:32 FNAC REAL Names: 01:32 Candy=Candy 01:32 Cindy=Cindy 01:32 Chester=JoJo 01:32 Blank=Blanky Bloo 01:32 The Penguin=Pengu 01:32 Old Candy=Momo 01:32 Rat=Raticus 01:32 Cat=Caticus 01:33 what 01:33 watch markiplier if you don't get the reference 01:33 ok 01:34 i've been subbed to mark since his amnesia:rain series 01:43 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=180 01:43 password: Furries 01:44 504 gateway time out 01:46 Error communicating 01:46 nooo 01:47 You gotta rejoin 02:02 Crit 02:02 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=180 02:02 Password: Furries 02:03 its time 02:03 to get tired 02:32 Gtg 02:32 goodnight 11:49 Saxophone intensifies 12:23 cowhat 12:23 hi 12:23 Hi 12:35 tell me 12:35 yeah 12:36 ... 12:36 okay then 12:40 another kid? 12:40 probably? 12:40 I think it's another underage user 12:43 brb 01:19 im gud 01:19 Hi Mike 01:19 Mike, we should do another CAH thing 01:21 The hell is CAH? 01:21 Oh. 01:21 That website is bitchy af. 01:22 Before, timeout thing never really happened. 01:23 Yeah 01:24 it kept glitching out 01:26 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=74 01:26 The password is Friends 01:29 Mole, True 01:29 *Mike 01:29 join the game pls 01:31 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyy 01:31 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 01:31 Hi Cowhat! 01:31 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs Cowhat 01:31 :3 01:31 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs back 01:32 PTLD 01:32 I has new avatar 01:32 And new text colour 01:33 Tbh I kinda liked your pink text 01:33 i dunno why 01:33 I saw. Also your text is noice. 01:34 Hey guys. Does anybody know the website TV Tropes? If nobody does then okay. I just wanted to say I made a FNATL Page on that website. 01:34 It's finished finally. 01:35 Anybody want me to link? 01:37 Brb 01:48 Back. 01:49 Ye 01:50 Here it is. 01:50 http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/FiveNightsAtTubbyland 01:55 Nuuuuuuu! PTLD left! ;-; 01:55 curse you bad wifi! 01:58 Eyyyyyy 01:58 Sorry. Why-fi got me again. 01:58 Eyyyyyyyyy 02:01 COWHAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 02:07 PTLD Nuuuuuuuuuu!! 02:07 fucking wifi!! 02:09 PTLD come back 2 me! 02:12 K. 02:12 Back. 02:12 Sorry. 02:12 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs PTLD 02:12 * The Real PTLD-93 hugs back 02:12 My wifi keeps quitting on me. 02:12 Same. 02:15 I have a question for you. 02:16 What is it? 02:17 What's your favorite FNAC 2 Character? 02:17 Mangle 02:19 No, FNAC 2 not FNAF 2. 02:20 Oh 02:20 that would be Blank 02:20 Withered Blank? Okay. 02:21 Mine would also be him. Either him or CAT. 02:21 Yeah. 02:21 Withered Blank. 02:31 Fucking wifi. 02:31 Eyyyy 02:31 (Test) 02:32 Eyyyyyyyy 02:35 I hate my wifi. 02:37 Same. 02:42 Eyyyyyyyyyy 02:43 Hi 02:44 Don't you love it when people come into chat and leave without saying a word? 03:26 Brb 03:27 brb 03:28 I'll be back in a half a hour or so. 03:45 bck 03:50 Hi Mike 03:56 Ey Mike 03:56 Eyyyyyyyyy 03:56 Eyyyyyyyy 03:57 I miiighhtt''vee accidentally said a very offensive joke on SU chat 03:58 K. 03:59 Did anybody actually get offended? You don't have to tell me. 03:59 Don't know yet. 03:59 Not much people are active. 03:59 Okee. 04:00 Also, I think I found the Bill Statue's location. 04:00 From GF. 04:00 Where is it? 04:01 It might be in the " Trees Of Mystery " in Klamath. 04:02 Because the GF studio is there. So they probably placed the statue somewhere around that place. Also, Alex Hirsch himself hinted it. 04:11 who would buy the hololens? that stuffs 3 grand. 04:13 What? 04:13 Brb 04:14 microsoft stuff 04:15 Oh. 04:24 ey bbys 04:29 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 04:34 l 05:03 Brb 05:27 "but kids like you don't play by the rules.." https://i.gyazo.com/5189ee0ebded834720755fe151b045d8.gif 05:39 Glug glug glug 05:39 drinking stuff has never been so annoying for me 06:15 I've sinned 06:19 what happened 06:19 i went on undertail 06:19 that's what 06:19 oh shit 06:19 well 06:19 atleast it aint 4chan 06:20 searching furries can give you weird shit 06:22 No FNaTL Subreddit 06:23 stilll funny how im the only staff without those fancy colors 06:23 ikr 06:29 we still need to discover something 06:29 wut 06:29 that being who based off Employee #3's face 06:32 tiny idk 06:38 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 06:38 ey ptld 06:39 Hey guys. 06:39 Green, True. 06:39 hoi 06:40 I made a FNATL TV Tropes page. 06:40 c00l 06:40 Does anybody know what TV Tropes is? 06:40 What's TV Tropes? 06:40 Okay. 06:40 Its a website that... It's hard to explain. 06:41 It takes something from a video game, movie, literature and does an analysis of it. 06:41 noice 06:41 So I created my own page. 06:41 tropes are like "cliches" that are used in media 06:41 there's a bunch of different kinds 06:41 and the website pretty much points out all of them in video games, tv shows, a bunch of stuff 06:42 Yeah. 06:42 Thanks Tupar. 06:42 cool 06:42 http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/FiveNightsAtTubbyland I made this page. 06:43 Also there is something called nightmare fuel. It takes all the scary shit from the game and it shows it. If you wanna see it then click on the YMNV Tag. You will see it. 06:43 *YMMV 06:49 Do ye like it 06:52 ye 06:52 Thanks. 06:52 it's pretty h0t 06:52 it was easy to do nightmare fuel because a lot of that stuff from FNATL is scary. Thanks. 06:59 What's the scariest thing about FNATL in your opinion? 07:00 Hello? 07:01 idk 07:13 same 07:23 dash y 07:23 I made a new blog because I was bored and I have no idea why I made it. 07:23 I am very tired 07:24 o rly 07:24 ya rly 07:25 Oh ye 07:26 yawn 07:27 ffffffff 07:29 NOOOOOOO 07:29 why does Snow keep coming and leaving 07:42 gtg 07:53 True 07:53 what did you change your avatar to? 07:53 (Test) 07:56 Everyone in chat is a chat mod except me. 07:56 Eyyyyyyyyyy 07:57 HOLY SHIT 07:57 I PMED THE CHATLOGGER AND I GOT A REPLY FROM TUPAR. 07:59 I don't understand what's so "amazing" about getting a reply from a chat logger, kid. 07:59 I wasn't saying it was amazing. I just didn't expect it, Jerik. 08:00 Wait Cowhat. 08:00 It's good to see someone knows who I am right off the bat. 08:00 Do you wanna continue the RP? 08:00 Cowhat. Hello? 08:00 (Test) 08:01 Cowhat. Why aren't you responding in PM? 08:02 Oh yeah. 08:02 I had to refresh. 08:03 (Test) 08:03 WIFI WORK 08:07 Ye. 08:07 (Test) 08:07 gubkvhtdgyghtdvhth 08:07 FINALLY 08:07 Cowhat RP 08:07 IT WORKS 08:08 Eyyyyy 08:08 FINALLY 08:08 I AM DONE WITH THIS WHY-FI. 08:12 FUCKING WIFI ISNT WORKING 08:12 Godamnit. Again?!? 08:13 YES 08:13 ITS PISSING ME OFF 07:23 I am very tired 07:24 o rly 07:24 ya rly 07:25 Oh ye 07:26 yawn 07:27 ffffffff 07:29 NOOOOOOO 07:29 why does Snow keep coming and leaving 07:42 gtg 07:53 True 07:53 what did you change your avatar to? 07:53 (Test) 07:56 Everyone in chat is a chat mod except me. 07:56 Eyyyyyyyyyy 07:57 HOLY SHIT 07:57 I PMED THE CHATLOGGER AND I GOT A REPLY FROM TUPAR. 07:59 I don't understand what's so "amazing" about getting a reply from a chat logger, kid. 07:59 I wasn't saying it was amazing. I just didn't expect it, Jerik. 08:00 Wait Cowhat. 08:00 It's good to see someone knows who I am right off the bat. 08:00 Do you wanna continue the RP? 08:00 Cowhat. Hello? 08:00 (Test) 08:01 Cowhat. Why aren't you responding in PM? 08:02 Oh yeah. 08:02 I had to refresh. 08:03 (Test) 08:03 WIFI WORK 08:07 Ye. 08:07 (Test) 08:07 gubkvhtdgyghtdvhth 08:07 FINALLY 08:07 Cowhat RP 08:07 IT WORKS 08:08 Eyyyyy 08:08 FINALLY 08:08 I AM DONE WITH THIS WHY-FI. 08:12 FUCKING WIFI ISNT WORKING 08:12 Godamnit. Again?!? 08:13 YES 08:13 ITS PISSING ME OFF 08:16 NYUTGTRVDVGTBHHCGRG 08:16 I can't replie in PM 08:17 Oh. 08:17 Reboot. 08:17 Refresh the chat. 08:17 Never mind. 08:28 ey bbys 08:28 Eyyyyyyy 08:28 Eyyyttt 08:28 I dunno why there are t's 08:28 t 08:30 Brb 08:16 NYUTGTRVDVGTBHHCGRG 08:16 I can't replie in PM 08:17 Oh. 08:17 Reboot. 08:17 Refresh the chat. 08:17 Never mind. 08:28 ey bbys 08:28 Eyyyyyyy 08:28 Eyyyttt 08:28 I dunno why there are t's 08:28 t 08:30 Brb 09:18 (test) 09:49 Brb 10:03 ey ptld 10:04 Eyyyyyyyyyy 10:13 Eyyyyyyyyyyy 10:14 Hi Crit 10:14 oy creet 10:15 ey cr1t0 10:16 oi crot 10:17 Crit's avatar terrifies me for some reason. 10:18 y wood u be scared of ronny mcdonny 10:19 YEAH 10:19 Its fucking terrifying. 10:20 but ronny mcdonny is bes 10:22 No he's terrifying. 10:22 If he isn't scary enough than watch Krinkles the Clown 10:23 GREEN 10:23 DO NOT 10:23 REMIND ME 10:23 OF KRINKLES 10:23 k 10:23 HOLY FUCKING SHIR HE IS TERRIFYING 10:23 *SHIT 10:25 seriously though 10:38 PIG 10:38 * MikeSulpher glomps 10:38 Hi Pig 10:39 > Is home alone. 10:39 > Doesn't know why he said that. 10:39 Ayyy 10:41 PiG 10:41 PM 10:41 I tried 10:41 A PM opened 10:41 and I said Hi 10:42 Refresh 10:42 k 10:42 Back 10:48 I like this song. 10:53 I don't know why I made this http://critolious.deviantart.com/art/Undercrito-597654185 10:53 crit0 pls 10:54 new profile might be an excuse 10:54 Oh ye. 10:55 i just edited the staff list cr1t0 y 10:59 Brb 10:38 Hi Pig 10:39 > Is home alone. 10:39 > Doesn't know why he said that. 10:39 Ayyy 10:41 PiG 10:41 PM 10:41 I tried 10:41 A PM opened 10:41 and I said Hi 10:42 Refresh 10:42 k 10:42 Back 10:48 I like this song. 10:53 I don't know why I made this http://critolious.deviantart.com/art/Undercrito-597654185 10:53 crit0 pls 10:54 new profile might be an excuse 10:54 Oh ye. 10:55 i just edited the staff list cr1t0 y 10:59 Brb 11:14 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:16 O.l 11:16 O.o 11:16 Why are you doing those emotes... Again? 11:17 Theyre just common ones i use so. 11:42 brb 2016 03 19